While looking for the second piece of the Black Hole Generator
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: This is a sequel to my story "Love is not a normal thing". This time it's a Casey Jones, Leonardo, Michelangelo and Professor Zayton Honeycutt love square story
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Leonardo, Michelangelo and Professor Honeycutt love triangle story

While looking for the second piece of the Black Hole Generator

Chapter 1: Why can't we find the second piece?

Note 1: This story is in Leonardo's point of view

Note 2: This story takes place after season 4 episode 8 but before season 4 episode 9

Note 3: This is a sequel to Love is not a normal thing

Disclaimer: I own the story but none of the characters, their owned by Nickelodeon.

I was starting to get discouraged, we've been searching for the second piece of the Black Hole Generator for weeks... Donnie's dating the Fugitoid... Raph's also dating the Fugitoid... Mikey has been busy watching Chris Bradford's 2 Ruff Crew... I know that Donnie and Raph won't like this...but I'm starting to get small feelings for the Fugitoid... I want to let him know how I feel, but I don't want to Donnie and Raph to attack me... Mikey walks up to me, he says, "Hey bro, whatcha thinking 'bout?" I look at Mikey, sigh and say, "Bro, if I tell you something, will you promise to not tell Donnie and Raph?" He nods and says, "Of course, bro." I look around making sure Raph and Donnie aren't around, once I confirm that they're not around, I say, "I'm starting to get a crush on the Fugitoid..." Mikey is surprised and says, "We must all be crushing on Fugitoid now..." I say, "You've got a crush on him too?" He says, "Yeah... So does Casey..." I say, "Well have you seen the Fugitoi-" Mikey says, "He's in the bridge with April, training her psychic powers again."

End of chapter 1

Chapter 2 is next


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Leonardo, Michelangelo, and Professor Zayton Honeycutt love triangle story

While looking for the second piece of the Black Hole Generator

Chapter 2: Me and Mikey let Fugitoid know that we have a crush on him...and his response...

Me and Mikey both head to the bridge, before we enter, April exits and says, "Hey Mikey and Leo, we're close to finding the second piece of the Black Hole Generator!" Me and Mikey nod, we then enter the bridge, and the Fugitoid says, "Hello Leonardo and Michelangelo, how are you two? Do you need me or something?" We both nod and I say, "We're great and we-" Mikey cuts me off and says, "We need to tell you something.." I glare at Mikey, and the Fugitoid says, "What do you both need to tell me?" I look at Mikey, who nods indicating that I can go first, so I take a deep breath, blow it out, and say, "Alright, Fugitoid, I have a crush on you..." Fugitoid says, "Not again... First your brother Raphael forms a crush on me, then your other brother Donatello also forms a crush on me, now you form a crush on me, Leonardo... Is this also what you wanted to tell me, Michelangelo?" Mikey nods, and the Fugitoid says, "So now only April and Casey are the only ones to not have a crush on me..." Mikey says, "Actually just April, Casey does have a crush on you too, Fugitoid..."

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3 is next


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Leonardo, Michelangelo and Professor Zayton Honeycutt love triangle story

While looking for the second piece of the Black Hole Generator

Chapter 3: Well it looks like it'll be a five-way relationship...

The Fugitoid sighs and says, "I'll be right back, I got to go talk to Donatello and Raphael." He exits the bridge, and I silently follow him, I see him walk over to Donnie and say, "Hello Donatello, your brothers Leonardo and Michelangelo also have a crush on me, and so does Casey. So would it be okay if I dated you, Raphael, Casey, Leonardo and Michelangelo?" Donnie says, "Sure, if it'll make you happy..." I say quietly, "Yes!" I follow the Fugitoid as he walks over to Raph and say, "Hello Raphael, your brothers Leonardo and Michelangelo also have a crush on me, and so does Casey. So would it be okay if I dated you, Donatello, Leonardo, Casey and Michelangelo?" Raph smiles and says, "Sure, Fugitoid." I say quietly, "Yes!" I then walk to the door to the bridge, enter the bridge, and Mikey says, "So..." I say, "He's gonna date us, as well as Casey..." Mikey says, "Awesome!" Fugitoid enters the bridge and says, "Donatello and Raphael say that..." I cut him off and say, "I know, I spied on you the whole time..." Fugitoid says, "You're too good of a ninja... Stop using you-" I smile and kiss him.

End of chapter 3

Chapter 4 is next


	4. Chapter 4

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Leonardo, Michelangelo and Professor Zayton Honeycutt love triangle story

While looking for the second piece of the Black Hole Generator

Chapter 4: Casey tells the Fugitoid that he has a crush on him...

The Fugitoid kisses me back, Casey enters the bridge taps the Fugitoid on the shoulder and says, "Yo Fug, can I tell you s-" Fugitoid pulls away from me and says, "I know what you want to tell me, Casey... You want to tell me that you have a crush on me, right?" Casey blushes and says "How'd yo-" Mikey says, "I told him!" Casey says, "MIKEY! Why did you... How did you..." Fugitoid kisses Casey, who blushes more and kisses back. I look at Mikey and say, "So when you gonna kiss the Fugitoid, Mikey?" Mikey says, "You'll see..." I nod and Casey pulls away from the Fugitoid and says, "Would you like to go out with me, Fug?" Fugitoid nods and says, "I'd love to, Casey." Mikey says, "Would you like to go out with me too, Fugitoid?" Fugitoid nods and says, "I'd love to, Michelangelo." I say, "Would you like to go out with me as well, Fugitoid?" Fugitoid nods and says, "I'd love to, Leonardo." Mikey kisses the Fugitoid and the Fugitoid kisses Mikey back.

The end


End file.
